Behind Lust
by CalzonaAndDemi
Summary: Slightly A/U: Callie's career took it's huge turn, while her personal life is on the breaking point. What happens when her roomate's bubbly cousin appears on her door step? Rated m for sexual content, cursing and other stuff that might trigger your emotions.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I didn't plan on posting this just yet but I couldn't resist. I'm gonna upload maybe once a week, I'll see since I'm writing as I'm posting. Also George didn't die, though he did sign into army and Callie wasn't fired but she was promoted as an attending.

About last night's episode. I really hope nothing happens between Arizona and Leah because that's just wrong and Arizona's still married and I feel like Leah's just manipulating with Arizona. Also Callie dancing THAT HASN'T HAPPENED IN SO LONG DAYYUM she's so beautiful and her curves are to die for. But for right now nothing seems right for Calzona and I can say I'm slowly losing my hope. But you know Shonda. She breaks couples up so they can get back together. ENJOY THE NEW STORY.

* * *

Callie entered her apartment completely exhausted from the double shift. She just got promoted as an attending so she got paged for nearly every ortho case. Which she loved but it was also very tiring. What she didn't expect to find at 10pm was Cristina vacuuming the apartment. Well she wasn't vacuuming, she was just pushing things around.

"Yang!" Callie yelled stopping Cristina. The brunette turned off the vacuum cleaner so she could hear better. "What? I'm in the middle of something." Cristina turned the vacuum cleaner back on.

"Look I just ended a double shift so turn this thing off." Cristina rolled her eyes. Callie groaned and pulled the plug out.

"What's your problem?" Callie asked her. Cristina rarely cleaned and when she did it never meant anything good.

"My cousin's coming over tommorow and she's obsessed with everything being freakishly clean so I'm cleaning." Callie looked at Cristina oddly. "Your cousin's coming over?" Cristina looked at her like she's crazy. "Yeah that's what I just said."

"Is she staying here?" Callie sat down on the couch and groaned when her muscles relaxed a little. "Unless I kick her out and make her stay in hotel, then yes she's staying." Callie chuckled.

"How long?" Cristina sighed and placed the vacuum cleaner away. "Look I don't know. And I don't care."

"Wow you're such a lovely person to have as a family," Callie said sarcastically and stood up. "I'm going to bed. If Owen's staying tonight then please at least try to be quiet." With that she walked into her room and threw herself on the bed that was practically screaming her name.

Callie Torres's professional life might be on it's very best but her private life not so much. She spent her evenings in on call rooms or if she did come to the apartment she curled up on the couch, drank wine and read. And at nights she was trying to ignore all the grunts and moans that were coming from Cristina's room. She wasn't jealous of them but they wouldn't have to rub it in her face.

"Torres!" Mark yelled as he marched in Callie's room. "What the hell do you want?" Callie asked without looking at him. "I thought you and I could hang out tonight. Go to Joe's. Watch hot chicks. Or you know you can come with me across the hall," Mark said with a sly smirk. Callie groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm tired and I finally have a day off tommorow so I'm sleeping in and I don't want a hangover or have sex with you." Mark sat down on her bed.

"Good sex could cheer you up. Come on, I know you want it. You and I, shaking the bed together." Callie punched Mark in his shoulder making him yelp.

"Who said sex with you is good?" Callie snapped at him, smirking now. "Ouch Cal. That hurt," Mark said and patted his croatch.

"Go away or something else will hurt too," Callie said and smashed his head with a pillow. "Damn you're violent tonight. Well have fun sulking. If you need me I'm at Joe's." And with that Callie's best friend also a manwhore Mark Sloan was gone. He probably seemed like a jerk to people who didn't know him but he was actually a really nice guy underneath the manwhore smirk he wore most of the time.

Callie was rudely woken up by a hammer hitting something. She groaned and burried her head under the pillow. When the hitting didn't stop she got up and followed the noise. Cristina was in the guest room hitting the fan with a hammer. "Yang what are you doing?"

Cristina looked at Callie. She was in her underwear and a long t-shirt which she usually wore for sleep. Her hair was everywhere, curls sticking in every possible direction which made her laugh. She was also looking at her with only one eye opened while the other one was closed.

"Believe it or not but a heat wave is suppose to be coming and I don't want to listen to my cousin's annoying complaining so I'm fixing the fan," Cristina explained and hit the fan harder.

Callie groaned and pushed Cristina away. "Well you're not being useful by hitting it." Cristina groaned in defeat and stepped away. "Well you do your thing, I'm going to get ready because I am on Teddy's service today."

"And I am an attending," Callie said just to piss Cristina off. "Screw you." Callie laughed and focused on fixing the fan. She heard the front door slam which meant Cristina left.

After she fixed the fan and checked if it was working, she went back into her room and threw herself in bed. "Mmm so comfy," she mumbled to herself. It didn't take long before she fell back asleep.

After a few more hours of sleep Callie felt well rested. The sun was shining through the window which meant the heatwave really was coming. She pulled jean shorts over her underwear and a tank top over her bra. Her stomach growled and she looked at the clock. She slept through most of the day so it was dinner time.

After checking for all the ingridients she decided to make something she was taught by her grandmother. Chicken enchiladas. Half way through the making of dinner the door opened. "Oh it smells good what are you making me?"

Callie rolled her eyes at Cristina and looked at Owen who was chuckling nervously. "Because I only cook so you, my royal cardio goddess can be happy," Callie replied sarcastically. "Exactly. Now what are you making? My cousin will be here in," Cristina paused to look at her watch. "3 hours but I have to go to Joe's because Mer invited me."

Owen was shaking his head and sat down on the bar stool. "Chicken enchiladas. And what are you gonna do with that cousin of yours?" Callie really hoped Cristina would take her cousin with her.

"Well I can't drag her to the bar so she can stay here and you can I don't know show her around and make her feel welcomed." Callie groaned. "As long as you have fun getting drunk," she mumbled under her breath and went back to dinner.

Callie smiled proudly at what she made. Cristina was already holding a spoon and tried to reach down with it but Callie smacked her arm. "Can't you wait until it's placed on the table?" Cristina shrugged and placed the spoon down. "Well hurry then. I'm starving and I need to get ready."

"Then go get ready while the food rests for a little while," Callie said shooing Cristina in her bedroom.

"You staying for dinner?" she asked Owen who Callie actually liked because he was quiet and not annoying.

"Sure," Owen said with a smile.

Callie dried her hands in a towel just in time for the doorbell to ring. She waited for Cristina but when it rang again she went to open it herself. A blonde woman with shiny blue eyes and a big suitcase next to her was standing in front of her.

"Uhm I'm really sorry I think I'm at the wrong door but do you maybe know where Cristina Yang lives?" Callie opened the door wider. "You didn't get it wrong. Come inside."

Arizona dragged the suitcase inside a little puzzled on who the woman was. "CRISTINA," the brunette yelled. "What is foor ready yet?" Cristina rushed out of her bedroom with skinny jeans half way up. "Oh it's just my cousin."

"Still lovely as ever I see." Cristina came closer to the blonde and fist pumped her which is the closest thing to a hug. Callie just looked around confused. "This is my cousin Arizona. And this is my roomie. Callie," Cristina said flatly and walked back to her room.

"I don't see it," Callie said after a long moment of silence. Owen laughed and Arizona just stood there awkwardly. "I'm really sorry." Callie smiled at her politely. "No worries I'm used to it. If you want to get settled in that room is yours." Arizona just smiled and dragged her suitcase to the room Callie pointed to.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I know you had to wait for a week but I'm still working on how I would keep this story going. This first few chapters are a little shorter and I'm sorry about that. Also Arizona and Leah? PLEASE NO. WE WANT CALZONA.

* * *

"So how long's your cousin staying?" Callie asked as she was sipping on her coffee and reading a medical journal. Cristina was getting dressed in her scrubs something they both have done at home rather than at work. Perks of living across the hospital.

"Until she finds an apartment," Cristina said shrugging. She could care less as long as her personal space wasn't invaded. She sat down on the bar stool and started eating her breakfast.

Callie shook her head. Cristina's cousin wasn't very bubbly last night. They just ate and went into bedrooms. "So what does she do?" Cristina groaned. She hated being interrupted while munching on her cereal.

"Ask her. She has her own mouth. And just so you know breakfast is the most important deal of the day and I like to eat in peace."

Callie sat in silence waiting for Cristina to finish her breakfast and head to work. Callie didn't have to be there until 8 and she could do some cleaning or catch up with her favorite TV show.

Arizona entered the kitchen and smiled cheerfully. "Morning." Cristina glared at her and shook her head. Callie just offered her a warm smile.

The Latina's eyes buldged at what the blonde was wearing. A black tank top that was slightly lifted and her belly button was showing and judging by the look on Arizona's face she didn't know. She was also wearing flannel shorts, a brave move for Seattle weather even if the heat wave was happening.

Arizona slightly shrugged at the reactions she got. "Want some breakfast?"

Callie friendly offered. "Yes please," Arizona replied.

Callie got up to take a cereal box when Mark barched in. "Hey neigbours," he said smirking. His eyes stopped on Arizona.

"Uuu nice Callie. So you wore her out so much that you need to give her breakfast? You go Torres." He was about to high five until he noticed the amused look on Cristina, a huge blush across Callie's face that was spreading down her neck and the wide eyes on the blonde stranger.

Cristina laughed. "Oh this just totally made my morning. Later roomie. Or well roomies," she said grabbing her stuff and slamming the door behind her.

"Mark Sloan. Neighbour," Mark said offering his hand.

"She's Cristina's cousin. She's gonna kill you if you'd try anything," Callie warned him.

Mark awkwardly scratched the back of his head with the hand that he was offering to shake. "So cousin of Cristina what's your name?" Mark asked as he grabbed the sandwich Callie made for him.

"Arizona Robbins," Arizona replied shortly.

"And what do you do?" Callie glared at Mark but he couldn't help himself. He was curious.

"I am a pediatric surgeon." Callie looked at her. Cristina didn't tell her this. Probably because it had the word pediatric and it wasn't badass enough for her.

Mark kept asking her personal questions like where are you from and why are you here and Callie had to admit to herself that this stranger was pretty interesting.

After some while Callie got annoyed and she could tell Arizona was getting uncomfortable. "Okay Sloan. Time to go to work. See you there." Even if she had to be there in an hour she wanted him out first.

Mark pouted but stood up. "Later, Torres." He walked out but popped his head back only second later. "Hey Cal wanna go to Joe's later? It's on me. Blondie can come too."

Callie looked at Arizona who just shrugged. "Sure." Mark nodded and left them alone, shutting the door closed behind him.

"So what are your plans for today?" Callie asked as she grabbed the glasses from the coffee table and took them in the kitchen. Each day Cristina took a new one instead of just using the old ones.

"I'm just gonna look around the town. I'm really sorry for just showing up, it kinda was my last choice. To move in with the weird cousin Cristina." Callie laughed nodding in agreement.

"So uhm Mark?" Arizona questioned nervously, ending with a shy laugh. Callie laughed.

"He's interesting. A manwhore, but a really good friend. Best one actually. Sorry for all the questions."

Callie sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm positive you can be much cleaner than Cristina." Arizona smiled and sat down leaning against the back of the couch. She pulled her knees up close to her chest.

"So Cristina never really said anything about you. Why are you here? I know you told Mark the probably lame version of the story but I'm curious."

Arizona bit her lip and sigh. "I had to take a break. Some stuff happened and well Cristina was my last option."

Callie nodded. "So how are you and Cristina even related? Because no offense but the only thing you have in common is a medical degree I think."

Arizona laughed. "Let's just say my aunt can be very crazy."

Arizona was surprised on how easy she was able to talk to Callie since she was normally the one having a hard time getting friends or well talk with strangers.

"So uhm I have to get changed but I guess I'll see you later. Feel free to eat whatever you want. Make yourself feel homey and if Mark comes here after his shift just kick him out. He lives right across the hall so no harm done," Callie said and went in her bedroom to change in her dark scrubs.

Arizona was still sitting in the same position she did when Callie left the room. "You can record How I Met Your Mother for me if you feel like it," Callie said when she noticed her TV show was playing on the TV, though it was an episode she has already seen.

"Sure," Arizona replied smiling at her, her dimples showing off.

Callie grabbed her leather jacket, keys and purse. "Later," she said and closed the door behind her. She walked downstairs happy that it wasn't raining today.

Callie entered the hospital holding a warm cup of coffee. "Oh glad you're here Torres we're crowded in the pit. I need your help," Owen said as Callie groaned.

Miranda ran to her. "Torres when you're ready I need you in trauma room 3," she said and pushed a chart in Callie's free hand.

"Good luck," Owen added chuckling as she left her alone.

"I just got here and I'm ready to go home," she complained when she saw Mark in the attending's longue chewing on grapes. He shrugged and threw a grape in the air, catching it with his mouth.

"You just wish you could stay at home with that hot hot blonde new rommie you got. Don't you think I haven't noticed you have a type."

Callie arched her eyebrows. "Oh really now Sloan. Then tell me what my type is?"

Mark smirked. "Beside the flawlessness of me, blonde, blue eyed, maybe even perky though Erica was just plain creepy. I guess we all start at the bottom."

Callie felt the need to burst Mark's ego. "And you're definitely not on the top." Mark gasped, his mouth opened in disbelief.

Callie laughed, throwing her head back. "I'll see you later," she added leaving him alone in a shock state.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I didn't make you wait another whole week. A bit Calzona loving at the end. The next few chapters will be a bit more dark so uhm prepare yourself haha. Anyway I'm rewatching season 8 because happy Calzona. I miss those good old days when they were in love.

* * *

Callie was thankful she got off the work around the time her shift ended and wasn't paged into emergency surgery right before leaving. She walked across the street enjoying the darkness and not so much quietness since Seattle was a busy city even at night.

She entered her apartment surprised when the smell of cooking caught her nose senses. She knew it wasn't Cristina because the most she ever cooked was when she microwaved a popcorn and burnt it. "Hello?" Callie called out.

Arizona came running from her bedroom smiling sheepishly. "I really hope you don't mind I was hungry and your fridge is way too stocked for just a sandwich and I didn't want to spend money ordering in," the blonde rambled nervously thinking she's done something wrong.

"No, no, it's okay. Just the last time I came home to a cooked meal was the day I went off to college," Callie said smiling slightly. "Has Cristina came home?"

Arizona nodded. "She was here but she said something about Meredith and left."

The door opened. "Torres you got thirty minutes to make yourself look hot and then we're going to Joe's," Mark ordered stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

Callie glared at him and took her jacket off. "And what part of my face says I want to go to Joe's?"

Mark smirked. "The horny part."

Callie shoved him slightly making him chuckle. "C'mon Cal. Humor me will ya?" Mark said excitedly making Callie sigh.

"Arizona are you coming too?" She really didn't want to leave this new stranger at home alone.

"Sure but only if we eat dinner before filling ourselves with alcohol."

Mark quickly sat down and placed his hands on the table. "Deal blondie."

The black dress clinged to Callie's body perfectly. She sighed to herself not really wanting to go but knowing she had no choice either. Callie smoothered her dress right above her knees where it ended. Her make up was already applied. She slipped into a pair of black heels and was ready to go.

Mark knocked on the door frantically for the third time when it finally opened nearly hitting him in the head. "Dammit Torres watch the face," he hissed rubbing his forehead that was close to hitting.

"Baby," Callie teased. She looked around the apartment.

"Blondie's in the bathroom," Mark informed her.

Callie nodded and grabbed a piece of paper. _We're at Joe's - Callie _she wrote on it and put it on the fridge knowing that was the only place where Cristina would look.

What she didn't expect when she turned around was seeing her now new roomate in a short blue dress that made her eyes stand out. She gulped slightly and then saw Mark gaping at her. She hit him in the back of his head. "Don't even," she warned him.

Mark just shrugged. "I'm a guy, she looks good. It's easy like that."

Arizona blushed and Callie didn't fail to notice this. She shook her head and walked to the door, holding it open so Mark and Arizona could go first.

They arrived at the bar. There were always mostly doctors and nurses hanging around here. "Welcome to Joe's," Callie said with a grin when they got in.

They sat down and Mark raised his hand to let the waiter know he wants to order. "3 shots please. And strong ones." Callie groaned. She always ended super drunk when Mark was ordering.

"Not many people are here," Arizona commented.

"Usually the bar gets full after 9pm. It's when interns and residents finish their shifts and come here to get refilled with energy," Mark explained. "Cal are you on call?"

She shook her head. "No, so I can drink all I want."

After a few rounds of strong shots Arizona was getting giggly while Mark tried to flirt with some girls. "She said no. How can she say no?" He pouted as he sat down.

"You probably already slept with her," a voice said from the other table. Callie laughed at her co-worker Miranda Bailey.

Mark blushed making Callie jump at him. "You did? Oh my god and you forgot already? Woah she must have been bad."

"Well not as bad as you," Mark snapped.

Arizona watched them with amused expression. "Good thing I'm a lesbian now," Callie said shutting Mark up.

He sat lower in his chair. "My mojo is gone. Even blondie doesn't want to sleep with me."

Arizona grimaced and shuddered. "I don't sleep with men," she added casually.

Callie's eyes shot wide opened. She was tipsy but not tipsy enough to let go of that information.

"I need another drink," Callie said and got up.

Mark smirked. "So Arizona what's your type?" Arizona arched her eyebrows as she drank her tequilla shot.

"A woman," she said slowly hoping Mark would get that she wasn't interested.

"I'm not flirting with you. I'm just... curious." To anyone who knew Mark this was nothing special but to Arizona it just seemed weird.

"She has to be taller than me, understand my working schedule and I like a woman who can cook."

Mark rolled her eyes. "I meant the looks."

Callie came back and sat down as Arizona just shrugged. "I like something to hold on while she's screaming my name."

Callie looked at between them. "What?"

"Oh we're talking about her type of the women she'd date," Mark said.

Callie looked at Arizona who's face was flushed though she wasn't sure if from the conversation or from all the alcohol she drank.

Callie's eyes searched through the room her eyes landing on a special person. She kicked Mark under the table and nodded towards that person.

"Oh excuse me ladies," he said fixing his shirt and standing up.

Arizona drank another shot and giggled to herself. "Where is he going?"

Callie looked at her and had to smile at the adorable red cheeks. "His on and off girlfriend Lexie." Arizona nodded and reached to another glass.

"I think that's enough alcohol for you," Callie said not knowing where the blonde's limits were but judging by the look on Arizona's face she wasn't far from being fully drunk. "Wanna dance?"

Arizona looked up to Callie and shrug. "Sure." Callie pulled her up and dragged her to the kind of dance floor. It wasn't exactly dance floor but ever since day 1 is where people danced and no one changed it.

After a few slow songs the beat changed and it became more wild. Arizona turned and pressed her back in Callie's front making her gasp in surprise. Normally she wasn't the one to do this on dance floors but with sexy Latina behind her, she could care less.

Callie tried to fight the blonde and make some space between them but Arizona reached behind her and wrapped Callie's hands around her waist. "Arizona," Callie whispered in her ear making her nearly melt in the embrace.

Mark waved his hand slightly and Callie didn't miss it. He pointed to his laced fingers with Lexie's with his head and then gave her a thumb up for her dancing. Callie rolled her eyes but continued moving her hips against the sexy blonde in front of her. It was getting really hot between them and Callie needed to do something.

Callie turned Arizona around in her arms to pull away but the blonde didn't give in. She leaned closer and burried her face into Callie's neck. She was breathing heavily and everytime she breathed on her neck goosebumps appeared on Callie's skin.

Arizona placed her lips on Callie's neck and felt the brunette shudder in her arms. She couldn't help but grin and slowly sucked on her neck. Callie involuntary moaned and threw her head back. Then she realized what was happening and gently pushed Arizona away from her. "Let's go back to the apartment," she husked.

Arizona just grabbed her hand and they the bar. Callie was thinking through the entire walk. She had one nights before but this was her new roomate. And Cristina's cousin. She was also really horny and was dying to feel those lips on other places than just her neck. So should she stop or continue?

She didn't even realize they made it back until her back hit the wall and the softest lips she ever felt were attacking hers. Her eyes closed on their own record as she returned the needy and sloppy kiss. Fuck it, she though to herself. They weren't that drunk, they were just braver with some alcohol in their blood.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'M LOVING THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE THANK YOU SO MUCH! Also I have no medical knowledge so just bare with me. Also happy belated Halloween I hope you weren't eaten by a zombie or stolen by a witch. GAH I JUST CAN'T WITH ARIZONA RIGHT NOW SHE NEEDS TO STOP CHEATING, SHE'S STILL MARRIED. But it was really cute how they all went trick or treating with Sofia, Zola and Bailey.

* * *

Even with her eyes still closed Callie knew she was very much naked. She tried to fight the light that would only make her headache worse. After she and Arizona came back last night they drank some more and ended naked at some point though it was mostly blur for Callie.

She reached her hand out expecting to touch the warm body but instead she only got cold sheets. Callie opened her eyes in confusion and groaned. She didn't miss the bright red numbers on her alarm which made her sigh. Callie dragged herself out of the bed and slipped into a pair of fresh underwear and a buttoned up shirt.

When she left her room Cristina just looked at her with amused smile. "Where's Arizona?" Callie asked when she noticed the door to the blonde's room are wide open.

"She left," Cristina replied with a shrug.

"What? What do you mean she left?" Callie panicked slightly as Cristina laughed.

"She went for a run. You totally did the mcnasty with my cousin didn't you?"

"We might have done something but it is none of your buisness. Why didn't you tell me she's gay?" Callie asked with a groan because of her pounding head. She took a glass of water and grabbed a pill.

"Because it's none of my buisness and I don't care who she bangs." Callie grimaced at the word bangs and looked at the clock.

"I have to go. You aren't going today?"

Cristina shook her head. "I'm off today."

Callie went in her room and grabbed her scrubs too tired to change just yet. She also wasn't happy about how the blonde basically took off after they had sex and she might have been very drunk but she remembers it was pretty damn good.

"Torres you look like crap," Miranda said when Callie managed to drag herself to the attending's longue. Thankfully she didn't have any surgeries scheduled for a few hours.

"I feel the same way that I look," Callie replied and changed her clothes in the longue making Miranda sigh deeply.

"You're an attending, act like one." Callie rolled her eyes not in the mood to deal with this.

Callie sat down and prayed that the pill would effect her soon and make her headache dissapear. She put her face between her hands that were leaned against the table. The next thing Callie knew was happening was when somene was violently shaking her.

Callie grunted and tried to fight whoever was interrupting her nap until she realized she was at work and her head snapped up.

Mark was chuckling at her. "Morning sleeping beauty." She glared at him.

"What do you want?" Callie asked and stood up fixing her scrubs.

"I needed a consult."

Callie frowned at the word needed. "So you don't need one anymore?"

Mark shook his head. "So what happened between you and the hot blondie?"

Callie just sort of shrugged. "We had a nice night and then she dissapeared." Mark arched his eyebrows silently asking for more details. "Cristina said she went for a run but the whole thing just seemed weird to me. Anyway did you fix things with Lexie?"

"Yeah Lexie and I are great." He briefly paused. "I saw her before you know. She was leaving the chief's office."

Callie got confused. "You saw Lexie?"

Mark laughed. "No, I saw the blondie."

"What?" Callie asked quickly.

Mark shrugged. "I don't know, we haven't talked she just said hi and bye in an unusual perky tone. It still hurts," he whined rubbing his ears.

Callie walked to the door. "When was that?"

Mark sat down and placed his feet on the table, crossing his legs. "30 minutes ago."

Callie cursed under her breath. She just wanted to talk to her and figure what she did wrong.

Soon enough Callie pager went off and she forgot what she wanted to say. "Lexie coming for dinner?" she asked Mark before she would leave.

"You bet," he replied and waved with his point and middle finger.

"What do we got?" Callie asked a little breathless after running down the long halls to reach her patient.

"Male, 15 years old, dirt bike accident. Obvious head injuries, his left leg is pretty much crushed," Alex Karev replied.

"Ok let's get an x-ray, a head CT," Callie said while writing down on the chart.

"Wait wait," Callie stopped the wheeling bed when she noticed blood coming out of the boy's throat. "We need to get to the OR now." They ran to the elevator that was held for them and Callie pulled out her scrub cap out of her lab coat.

"We won't have that much time to scrub," Callie said to Alex.

"I know," he replied putting on a basic blue scrub cap.

"We scrub quickly and open him up as soon as possible." Alex nodded and the second the elevator opened they ran out pushing the bed with them.

"PAIGE NEURO AND GENERAL" Callie yelled when she left the scrub room and was getting gowned. She noticed the blood pressure was rising and it was making her anxious. "AND ALSO CARDIO," she added looking at Alex who quickly followed her.

They opened him up duo to the massive internal bleedings. Callie was having a hard time keeping him from bleeding out and she still needed to work on the shattered leg. She was relieved when Miranda showed up so she could move to the leg.

"So Karev how's your peds rotation?" Callie teased. They all noticed how good he was at it even if Alex came out very harsh at first.

"We're getting a new head of peds. Webber said she was here today and looked around and stuff." Callie looked at him curiously. She couldn't help but wonder.

"Have you seen her?" she couldn't help but ask.

Alex shrugged. "Just from far. Blonde, smiling, way too happy if you ask me. Why?"

Callie shook her head and forced a smile. "No reason." They continued operating mostly in silence and were glad when the kid pulled through.

Miranda was scrubbing out with Callie. "Never am I letting my child play with those bikes."

Callie nodded in agreement even if she didn't have a child. She knew what Miranda went through when Tuck got hurt by a bookshelf.

After a scheduled knee replacement and another short emergency surgery Callie was done with her shift though she was on call. She decided to go home anyway and at least take a nap before she would be paged.

And she also wanted to talk with a special blonde that basically left her naked in the bed and didn't even make an effort to try to talk to her when she came to the hospital. "It was just a crazy good sex. That all it was," Callie mumbled to herself walking across the street.

"The hell?" Callie said when she smelled food coming out of her apartment and by food she didn't mean burned microwave pizza. When she opened the door Mark was sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around Lexie, Arizona sitting next to them and Cristina and Owen on the other couch.

"Oh hey Cal how did the football player go?" Mark asked her.

Callie was still looking at them oddly. "Pretty well. I still need to do one surgery on him but I think he can play again. What are you doing here?" She set her purse down and pulled her scrub top off revealing the purpkle long sleeved t-shirt she had under.

"Well since you cooked so much for us, we decided to repay you," Cristina said. Callie winced at her getting any near her kitchen.

"And by we she means Lexie," Owen corrected.

Lexie blushed slightly, not used to the praises and it made Mark grin wider.

"Oh well since you're all sitting here and waiting for food I'll get changed and you can start."

Cristina jumped on her feet. "Thanks. We'll save you some."

Callie looked at Arizona who couldn't seem to make an eye contact with her. It was going to be awkward, Callie thought to herself. She went in her bedroom and then bathroom where she changed her clothes to skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

"Hi," Callie heard making her jump and hit her head on the counter above the sink when she was washing her face.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry are you okay?" Arizona rushed pushing Callie to sit on the edge of the bath tub to check the top of the head.

"I'm fine it's probably just a bump," Callie said annoyed by the fact that the blonde seemed to refuse to look at her and now she was suddenly worried.

"I'm sorry okay," Arizona said. "I went for a run because I do that every morning and when I came back you were gone and well I tried looking for you in the hospital but for an ortho surgeon it was funny how no one at the ortho wing where you are."

Callie sighed suddenly feeling ridiculous. Either way nothing more than sex could have ever happened between her and Arizona because well Callie decided to take a break from dating.

"It's fine really," Callie said defending herself even if her head was throbbing from the sudden pain.

"I would still take some meds for pain just in case but since you're a doctor I guess I should trust you," Arizona said and smiled sweetly before turning around.

Callie stood up and followed Arizona rubbing the back of her head. Lexie and Mark were setting the food on the coffee table which meant movie night. "I'm on call guys," Callie said sighing as she sat down.

"Me too," Lexie said smiling.

"Hey have you seen Alex at the work? I operated with him today and who knew he was that good at peds," Callie said teasingly.

"Peds is hardcore," Arizona added feeling the need to defend her speciality.

"Breaking bones is hardcore," Callie said winking at the blonde.

"Well in pediatric surgery you have cardio, trauma, plastic, neuro, general and ortho at the same time."

Callie couldn't argue with that so she just stayed quiet. After Cristina faught for watching her crazy horror DVD everyone settled comfortable and watched the movie. Callie was honestly getting very bored and was happy when she heard a well familiar buzz.

"HA YES IT'S 911," she said looking at her hip. Soon Lexie's pager went off and then Mark's and Owen's.

"Massive trauma coming in," Owen said.

Cristina looked at her pager. "Someone obviously forgot to page me."

Callie laughed and grabbed her stuff. "Enjoy your weekend Cris," she said just to piss her off. She knew her roomate would love nothing more than getting her hands bloody even if she wasn't on call.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm bored and instead of studying for my exam tomorrow I'm posting this. It gets better trust me. But it also gets emotional in the next chapter. But some more Calzona loving in here.

* * *

Callie had a slow day with just routine check ups and appointments which made her feel a lot less stressful than usually. She walked in the cafeteria and saw her friends at the usual table. "Hey," she said as she sat down next to Teddy.

"Mm Torres agree with me on this one," Mark said and swallowed some of his sandwich. "Chicks are a lot more complicated then guys in relationships."

Callie looked at him oddly. "Mark just because I date women doesn't mean I'm gonna agree with you everytime you have relationship problems.." And just as she said that Arizona walked in cafeteria.

Callie had no idea what was going on between them. They didn't have sex except for that one time though most of their conversations were awkward and Arizona was already looking for a place to move out.

"I worked with her today," Teddy said. "She's great but I feel like something is bothering her."

Callie shrugged and watched the blonde walk to an empty table. Callie was always the person who made sure no one was left behind and judging by the frown on Arizona's face and the lack of food on her plate something wasn't going well.

"Excuse me," Callie said politely standing up and walking to Arizona's table. "Hey. Wanna sit with us? I heard you worked with Teddy Altman today." Arizona just shook her head. It was her first day of work and Callie thought maybe something bad has happened.

She sat down on the chair next to the blonde. "Wanna share your thoughts?" Arizona once again just shook her head not even looking into Callie's eyes. "Are you okay?" Even if the answer was obvious Callie still felt the need to ask.

"Yes," Arizona replied and smiled in a way that Callie knew it was forced.

She sighed to herself. "Hey, look I hope whatever's been bothering you will turn out fine."

Mark smirked when she saw Callie walk back to their table. "Did the blondie turn you down?" Callie glared at him and threw a fry in his face. "I'm sorry you're not getting any," he continued with the teasing.

When Mark's pager went off it was Callie's turn to tease. "Have fun at your breast augmentation Sloan." Callie smiled in victory while Teddy just shook her head laughing.

"Can you make those home made mini pizzas?" Cristina asked Callie as they were both charting while leaning on the ER desk.

"Why?" It wasn't rare that Cristina asked what she wanted for dinner but pizza wasn't her thing.

"I don't know I'm just craving them. My shift ends two hours later than yours so I assume I'll come home to already made pizzas." Callie shook her head and laughed. She never did mind cooking for Cristina but sometimes it drove her crazy.

Callie got home earlier than anyone else. She sighed happily and enjoyed those rare moments of quietness. She checked the fridge and nodded to herself. Then Callie turned on the radio and started making pizzas, swaying her hips to the song.

"You got me running on sunshine," she sang along, something she only did when she was alone. It wasn't until she realized she was being watched that she stopped and blushed deeply, turning the radio off.

"Eh hi," Callie said shyly. She hated being caught dancing or singing let alone both. Arizona smiled at her meekly and went in her own room. Callie frowned for a moment. She checked her work before she would put it in the oven.

Callie checked the clock and then walked to Arizona's door. She opened it. "Dinner will be re- Oh shit, sorry," she stuttered and closed the door. For someone who has seen the other person completely naked before she felt incredibly nervous. Arizona was in a bra and pulling her pants over her underwear.

"Sorry," Callie said when Arizona came out.

"It's okay," Arizona replied, her voice getting perkier than it was when she saw her in hospital.

"Anyway if you like pizza I made some for dinner."

Arizona smiled for what seemed like the first real smile in that day and nodded. "I'd love that."

Callie and Arizona ate together in silence that was mostly awkward. After they were done Arizona was the first to stood up and grabbed the two plates. "You don't ha-," Callie started but got interrupted.

"It's okay. You cooked. It's at least I can do for letting me stay here."

Callie shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me. I always had a house full of people even when I was a kid." Arizona did the dishes while Callie moved to the TV. "Boring," she said to herself. "I don't even wanna keep up with Kardashians," she added moving through the channels.

"Oh fabulous 16 and pregnant on a music channel," Callie said sarcastically giving up. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked louder this time letting the blonde know she was asking her.

Arizona walked to the couches and sat on the other one her legs crossed. "Sure. What do you have?" Callie observed her for a second. Curious on how much her mood seemed to change from one second to another.

Callie bent down and went through the movies she had, most of them horror movies that Yang brough with her and then musicals that Callie wasn't sure Arizona even likes. "I have Crazy, Stupid, Love," Callie said in defeat. "Most of these movies suck. You don't mind that one right?"

She looked at Arizona who simply shook her head no. "Okay then." Callie placed the movie in the DVD player and sat back down pressing a few buttons to get it started.

Halfway through the movie she heard Arizona get up. "Want something to drink?"

Callie nodded. "Yes please. There's juice and coke on top left shelf, water bottles in the fridge along with red bull if you dig those energy drinks."

Arizona grabbed two bottles of water and walked back, sitting on the same couch and much closer to Callie. "What did I miss?" she asked and passes one bottle to Callie.

"Nothing really," the Latina replied shrugging.

Arizona yawned and Callie chuckled. "Boring huh?" she asked turning her head to Arizona who nodded.

"It probably wouldn't be if I haven't seen it before," the blonde replied noticing how she was much closer to Callie than she thought.

"I would change it but Cristina will be home soon anyway."

Arizona nodded her eyes gazing towards Callie's lips and then she turned around to face the TV before she would kiss those full lips that were right in front of her.

Callie smirked seeing the sudden flustered look on Arizona's face. She whispered her name making the blonde turn around thinking Callie needed her to get them something. Bad move. This time she couldn't control herself.

Before Callie could even process what was happening Arizona was on her lap, legs on each side of her hips, straddling her and kissing her with such a power that it was making her dizzy.

Arizona tangled her hands in dark curls sighing in the kiss. As fast as it happened it has also ended when they heard the door knob turn. Arizona jumped of Callie's lap and sat on the other side of the couch.

Cristina walked in with Meredith laughing about something. They checked the two women sitting each on their own side of the couch and shrugged at each other.

"Where's my food Torres?" Callie sighed.

"On the counter." She saw Arizona stand up and walk in her room. She wanted to follow her so badly but figured it she wouldn't be needed.

She saw Cristina looking at her with eyes full of expectations.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You're not gonna follow her? Because I could feel the sexual tension when I was walking up the stairs." Callie rolled her eyes.

"I felt it too," Meredith said supporting her friend.

"BYE," Callie yelled and went into her own room.

She was in the need of another dance it out party. She grabbed her phone and her earphones and placed them in her ears. She picked Little Pieces by Gomez and started dancing.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This would be posted a lot sooner but it's my birthday today so I was out with my friends. It's breaking my heart watching Arizona with Leah and at first I thought oh she's just lonely but now it actually seems like they're dating and my hope for Calzona was gone the second she took her heart neckles off. WARNING: DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE HANDLING SELF HARMING. I was really self consious while writing it. I hope I did the justice now that Arizona's secret is out. Explanation on why will be coming later. Be patient.

* * *

When Callie woke up she felt awfully hot and she wasn't used to it, at least not here in Seattle. In Miami, yes but not here. She opened her eyes expecting the room bright from the sun but it was actually still night. She tossed and turned for some more before giving up and slipping her pajamas off so she was just in her underwear.

She looked at her alarm clock. It was barely 3am and she wasn't on call or had to be at work. Callie quietly groaned to herself until something got her attention. It was a cry. But not just any kind of cry. It was a cry for help. The one she used to give just a few months ago.

Callie got out of the bed and grabbed her phone to shine a light with it. She walked in the living room. It wasn't coming from Cristina's room so there was only one person left.

She softly knocked on Arizona's door. When she didn't get any respond she opened it. The room was empty, the bed was extremely messy probably from the blonde turning around in heat. She noticed the light under bathroom doors and quiet sobs coming from it.

Callie was mentally pondering whether to knock or not. She didn't want to startle Arizona but she didn't want to just walk in either. "Arizona?" she called out before opening the door. She gasped loudly and nearly closed the door again before rushing inside.

"What the hell?" she hissed grabbing the blade from Arizona's hand and throwing it in the tub. Callie was speechless. She didn't know what to do or say. She just kept looking at those cuts that marked Arizona's skin. Skin that she's seen before but never payed attention to those awful, sad marks.

When Arizona's subs turned louder she just grabbed a towel and pressed it tightly on the wound and hugged the blonde at the same time. Arizona tried to fight it but it didn't seem to work. She was too weak from all the emotions.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Callie whisper yelled. Arizona didn't answer. She didn't know how to. There was one person in her life who knew about this. And even that person ende up leaving her at the end, so for now she just stayed quiet.

Arizona just wanted to ran that blade against her skin one more time and she would feel so much better. But instead that tight feeling in her chest just kept getting stronger until she could hardly breathe.

Callie as a surgeon knew not to panic. "Arizona," she said loudly enough for Arizona to look at her. "Big deep breathes," she said breathing deeply in and letting the air slowly out. She repeated a few times until Arizona didn't repeat with her.

"Better?" she asked after the heard breathing and breathless sobs stopped and it was just quiet tears streaming down her face. Arizona has never felt more ashamed in her life. She was usually better at hiding her darkest secret.

After what seemed forever of them staring into each other's eyes Callie picked Arizona up. "What are you doing?" she whispered. The first words she said since she was caught.

"You're going to sleep. Before something worse happens." Callie placed her in the big bed and then went back in the bathroom picking the blade up and hiding it somewhere else. She did a mental check to get rid of everything sharp tomorrow morning.

"Callie" Arizona said whipping her tears away. When the Latina looked at her she continued. "Please don't tell anyone."

Callie just nodded. "Night."

The next morning it was raining heavily and Callie actually enjoyed waking up to rain hitting her window. She had a hard time falling asleep last night after what she saw in Arizona's bathroom. She knew about those issues. She's seen people with those issues but she still felt lost on what to do.

Arizona had work that day that's what she knew and it gave her time to look through her stuff. She never was a person who would just stick their nose into someone's buisness but Arizona needed help and if stealing her sharp, pointy things and whatever else she had would help her Callie was ready to risk it.

But before that Callie still lazed around laying in her bed for a few moments. Cristina and her have been working on the opposite schedules which meant a lot of quiet moments for her.

Once Callie felt awake enough she made herself some coffee and while doing it she realized she needed to go shopping. With Cristina and Owen there most of the time and now Arizona food dissapeared rather fast. Callie made herself a simple breakfast deciding she can buy something on shopping trip and then got dressed.

Her Thunderbird was waiting for her in the garage. Callie sat in it and smiled to herself. Rarely she had the chance to drive her vintage car mostly because there was no need for it. But today, today she needed that little adrenaline her thunderbird gave her.

She sped down the street while her radio was blasting. There wasn't many people on the streets, mostly because of the rain. Callie then carefully parked her car and walked in the shop not bothering to cover herself up even with rain pouring down. She could care less.

After she did her shopping she drove back to her apartment. After taking all the bags upstairs, which took more than just one trip, she put them on their places while thinking about lunch. Then something came back into her mind. Her eyes turned to Arizona's room. She had to do it.

"Please don't hate me for this," Callie whispered to herself and walked in. The bed was made, the big suitcase laying next to it, open but packed neatly. Callie didn't want to just go through her suitcase so she walked in the bathroom. Arizona had her stuff in a small bag that was placed on the counter by the sink. After taking everything out she got rid of two blades if you count the one she threw away before already. Arizona probably had more hidden somewhere else. Callie's mind kept replaying the moment when she found the blonde sitting on the floor, leaning against the tub and damaging her beautiful skin.

Callie couldn't take it anymore so she walked back in the kitchen thinking about what to do. "I could tell her to get help," she said to herself. "But she already knows that. She's a surgeon for crying out loud. A surgeon that works on children," Callie continued talking to herself nervously. "I could bake."

And with that Callie grabbed her laptop and searched for an amazing mind blowing recipe that would blow Arizona's mind. She felt guilty for some reason. Maybe because she wasn't used to seeing people this vulnurble or maybe because she interrupted something she wished she could unsee.

After she didn't find anything interesting she thought about maybe calling her parents's house knowing that their house keeper would answer. The only person in their house that was supportive of Callie's sexuality. She was also the person who taught Callie how to cook so well.

Callie decided not to after staring at her phone for the longest time ever and went on the internet again. "Ha got it," she said proudly.

"Yo Torres what smells so good?" Mark asked as he once again let himself in. Callie was halfway through the baking.

"I'm just baking. Did you just wake up?" she asked him smirking slightly. "You know I would think you'd be more careful after she broke you once already."

Mark rolled his eyes. "For your information I was hanging out with Derek and Owen not Lexie."

"Trouble in paradise?" Callie asked knowing Mark only hung out with his guy friends when he and Lexie had problems.

Mark shrugged and sat down on the couch his attention towards the kitchen where Callie was. "I don't know. When's the right moment to ask someone to marry you?"

Callie's eyes widened. "Uhm long long time. Way too long. Especially if you flirt with other people too."

"I don't. Not anymore. I'm not getting any younger Cal. I want a family," Mark stated with a deep sigh.

"Wait until Lexie becomes an attending. Then you can do something about it. She's young Mark. And remember what happened with Addison."

Mark simply rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going back to my place, drop off one piece of whatever you're making later."

Callie nodded and watched him go. She really needed to get in a relationship instead of listening to other people's relationship problems.

Arizona entered the apartment, her hand running through her blonde curls. She didn't say anything she just went in her room. Callie walked after her wanting to clear some things.

"Hi," Callie said softly, still thinking about what to say.

Arizona just smiled back at her, her mind obviously somewhere else. "You're not going to spy on me all the time now will you?" she awkwardly asked after they both stood there for a while.

Before Callie could answer her oven alarm went off and she had to take her cake out of the oven. She cut the cake in half and filled it up while placing the icing over it. She placed the cake in the fridge extremely proud of herself.

Callie sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, sighing to herself. All she wanted to do was get in Arizona's room and tell her some stuff but she also knew it wasn't any of her buisness. She was just geniuenly concerned.

Arizona came out of her room, changed into more comfortable clothes and a warm jacket. "I'm gonna go outside real quick," she felt the need to explain. When she took her door keys out of her pocket something else fell out.

The blonde froze and Callie took it as an opportunity to pick the small box off the floor. She sighed. "Uhm can I have that..uhm.. back?" Arizona asked nervously.

"No," Callie replied. "As a doctor you should know that this isn't good for you."

Arizona was ready to jump at her. She felt really irritated and didn't want to deal with the taller woman snooping in her buisness. "You know what? I'm really thankful that you let me stay here and all but there are something things that you need to stay away from and this is one of them. You don't know me!"

Callie took a step back, not used to the usually bubbly blonde to snap like that. "I know you enough that if you want this so badly you'll buy another pack." And with that she threw the pack of cigarettes in the bin.

Arizona gasped and then left the apartment slamming the door roughly.

Callie was startled by the slam but chose to ignore it. She really didn't know Arizona.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't worry the chapters after this one get longer and the story gets better. Also where I am with the story at the moment there's the beginning of Calzona loving so maybe we'll reach the pretty pink bubble soon. ;)

I'm also writing a one-shot that I'll upload maybe today or tomorrow I don't really know but it will be uploaded this week. It's filled with fluff something we all need with the current state of Calzona in Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

The next day Callie was paged in early in the morning. There was nothing she hated more than Sunday traumas. When she returned to her apartment Arizona was gone along with her things.

"Hey uh have you noticed anything weird about your cousin?" Callie asked Cristina.

"Other then her odd perkines, no. Why?"

Callie just shrugged. "Just asking."

Days have passed and Callie learned that Arizona has moved in her own apartment while she ignored the brunette at work. They haven't had any cases together yet. Until that day.

"15 year old female, signs of abuse, signs of self harming, clavicle fracture and sprained wrist also the x-rays showed old injuries that were never healed correctly," April Kepner read the chart.

Callie sighed looking at the girl. She was so young and she looked so broken. Literally. Bruised, covered in blood and broken. "Ok uhm page peds and neuro. We're gonna take a new set of scans."

After new scans arrived, Callie stood in the x-ray room with Derek, Lexie, April, Arizona and Alex. "Uhm this looks like an old hairline fracture," Callie said pointing at the scan.

"Lexie what do you see?" Derek asked using this as a teaching moment.

"There's a spinal cord injury which means uhm that her nerve roots are damaged, an old hairline fracture on her hip and other mostly clean breaks and a sprain," Lexie said after looking at the scans.

"Kepner where would you start?" Callie asked. She knew the surgery had to happen but they needed a plan.

April looked momentarily puzzled.

"Kerev?" Arizona offered after April struggled with the answer. Which was okay because even they didn't know what to do.

"Fix the easy breaks first?" Alex offered not really sure. "Or we could do the spinal surgery so the nerve damage would be under control."

Derek sighed rubbing his forehead. "We might be too late for that."

Callie tried to think of any old case that would help her with this one. "Karev and Kepner this is your fifth year so every decision we make will have to be explained to the boards. This is an important case. Little Grey observe and learn."

After they sent their residents to do a research they sat down looking at the scans. Callie kept turning them around on the touch screen. "I have never seen anything like this."

Callie looked at Arizona who just shook her head. "Who is she?" the blonde she asked quietly.

"Her parents died when she was very young. Her uncle took care of her. Apparently he was the one who did this," Callie replied just as quietly.

"I think I found something," Lexie said entering the room and holding a pile of papers.

They sat down and read through the papers each and everyone of them. Even the Chief of surgery Richard Webber has interrupted them and said that whatever they need he supports them.

"So we have our plan?" Derek asked. They all nodded.

"Both surgeries are gonna be short but the pressure is huge so sleep, eat and drink before you come to the ER." And with that their plan was finished and ready to be performed.

"Torres and Robbins you gonna check on the girl and tell the social services what we're going to do right?"

Callie looked at Arizona who nodded so she smiled lightly as a respond as well.

"Hi, I'm doctor Torres can you hear me?" Callie asked the teenager in the hospital bed. She was awake and alert. The girl nodded.

"And I'm doctor Robbins. Can you tell us your name?" They knew the name they just wanted to see how responsive the girl is.

"Lucy," she said coughing slightly. "Lucy Williams."

Arizona nodded and wrote an update down on the chart. Callie quietly observed the blonde. She seemed so different. If she didn't see it on her own eyes she would never guess her problems. Callie realized she was looking at her for way too long and when her eyes met the blue ones she knew she was caught.

Callie turned the computer monitor to show the scans. "This is what a normal hip bone looks like and this is yours," she started pointing at two bones that were the same yet different.

Arizona stepped in. "We're going to place a screw right here and that will reduce the pain and help you move better," she said pointing to a spot that was circled with red colour.

"So it won't hurt when I walk?" Lucy asked.

"That's the plan. Your clavicle fracture also known as the collarbone fracture will heal by itself, though it may hurt in the beginning, " Callie said and smiled sadly.

"Will I have to talk to the therapist?" The words spoken so quietly that the two surgeons almost missed it.

Callie heard a sharp intake of breath and she knew it was Arizona fighting her own feelings. She sat on the edge of the bad and smiled sadly. "We have the best team of surgeons and any other doctors that are here to help you so by the time you leave this hospital the only pain you will is the one when you're going to bite your tongue from eating too fast."

Lucy cracked a smile but frowned a second later. "Where will I go?"

"Your uhm grandma is coming over tomorrow and we'll talk about the surgeries and then see when you'll be able to leave," Arizona explained happy about the girl not going to have to go in a foster care.

"Why is the surgery so important?" Lucy asked her voice shaky revealing that she was scared. Terrified even. And it was understandable.

"The injury happened some time ago and your bones grew from that time in an incorrect way because it was never treated. With the surgery now you'll be able to move without pain and it will be able to heal correctly," Callie informed her.

Then the most obvious question came. "Will it hurt?"

Callie looked at Arizona letting her know she can answer that one.

"We uhm.. We'll break the bone first and then treat it as we would an ordinary break. You'll be under anesthesia the whole time. We're more worried about your spinal surgery but first we're gonna treat all the breaks and old injuries okay?"

Lucy just nodded and stayed quiet so they decided to leave her alone. There was a whole lot of trauma for a 15 year old already.

Callie found herself an on call room to sleep in. It was too late to go home so she didn't even bother leaving the hospital. Shortly after she got settled into an uncomfortable bed she was interrupted.

"Hey do you think you need a cardio surgeon for that cool case?" Cristina asked, her voice high with excitement while it was usually more flat.

Callie squinted at her through the sudden bright light. "No Cris, I'm sorry but she doesn't need a cardio surgeon."

"Oh," Cristina said quietly followed by a long sigh.

The door got opened even more revealing Mark's face. "Hey Cal is it true that you and McBlondie are on the same case with Derek?"

Callie groaned. She was sick of people asking her about the case. "Yeah it's true. And no we don't need a plastic surgeon either. You and Avery can stop stalking us."

After some sulking from Cristina and Mark they finally left her alone and let her get some sleep. But Callie couldn't really sleep. Her mind was racing from that young girl struggling right across the hall and to Arizona who walked out of the room rather quickly. To say she was worried it was an understandment.

After hours of tossing and turning the brunette gave up on sleep and stood up grabbing her lab coat. She was headed towards a coffee cart because she felt the need to drown herself in it.

She walked in the bathroom first to wash her voice with cold water. After Callie spent a few moments leaning on the sink with both of her hands she heard a quiet hiccup.

"Anyone in here?" Callie called out feeling ridiculous the second it left her mouth. Of course someone was here and they probably won't reply. She could almost laugh at herself if there wasn't another hiccup followed by a sob. Callie kept looking between the two stalls and realized that whoever it was, was in the left one. She was about to pull the handle when the door opened.

"Oh my god Callie I was looking for you everywhere, I can't believe you get to be apart of the most famous surgery as in right now," way too excited Teddy said. She was nearly jumping from the joy.

Callie sighed as she got pulled out of the bathroom.

"Do you need any help? Can I observe the surgery at least?" Teddy kept asking, her eyes twinkling.

"How much coffee have you drank?" Callie asked slightly amused. She couldn't help but find this at least a little bit funny.

Teddy shrugged. "Just five maybe six I don't know. Come on please, do it for my very sick husband who is heading into surgery tomorrow. I need distraction."

Callie rolled her eyes. The woman used her husband everytime she wanted something and it was really hard to say no to a sick husband distraction. "Okay you can observe but that's all."

Teddy clapped her hands together and Callie couldn't stay mad at her for pulling the sick husband thing every time she wanted something if watching a surgery would make her that happy.

After Teddy practically skipped down the hallway Callie turned around and came face to face with the bathroom door. She remembered what she was doing in there for so long. "Right," she said to herself and turned the door knob and pushed the door open.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Last night episode wasn't mind blowing. It was heart blowing. Arizona was pregnant something I never thought was gonna happen but sadly the baby didn't make it and I can just imagine how beautiful Arizona's and Callie's child would be not that Sofia isn't. There was some awkward tension between the two last season before the cheating already and I don't know if the writers were planning this the whole time but I understand it now. The cheating because Arizona felt like she failed herself and Callie and just wanted to forget everything and why she didn't fight for Callie like she normally would. Everything makes sense now. When Arizona gave Callie a draw that Sofia did my heart melted. I hope Arizona realizes that all she needs is Callie and Sofia together. And Leah's kinda like a refreshing treatment. She's young and naive and I kinda hope she'll be the one who ends whatever they have when she sees that Arizona still loves Callie. ALSO THE NEW UPDATE CONFUSES THE LIFE OUT OF ME YIKES.

"Crap," Callie muttered under her breath as her pager went off showing 911 and Lucy's room. They weren't concerned about her dying so a 911 page for Lucy meant something incredible seriously.

Callie launched herself down the hall and in the room. She saw a nurse and a scared looking intern but no Lucy. "Uhm where is she?" the brunette asked confused.

The intern pointed towards the window. Callie stepped on her toes and gasped as she was Lucy sitting by the edge of the flat roof. "Uhm call security," she said and slowly made her way to the window.

"What happened?" Arizona asked breathless as she just made in the room.

Callie briefly explained the situation and didn't feel to notice the red puffy eyes. She knew the blonde could simply say it was from not sleeping well but Callie had a feeling it would be a lie.

"Lucy," Callie said gently, careful not to startle her. The young girl turned her head to Callie and then looked back down. Callie made one step closer to her happy that the roof was flat.

"It's so peaceful up here," Lucy said sounding very mature for her age but then again she has also went through enough to know what peace is. The view was amazing. The moon shining against the night lights.

"Yes, it is," Callie agreed. "Why don't we get back in your room? It's gonna rain soon."

"I spent years hidden in that dirty house with no light. I can handle a little rain," Lucy said still calmly.

Callie didn't know what to do. She just wanted to get the girl back in her room. "I know you've been through a lot but we're here to help you. Both physically and emotionally. But for that we need to get you back in your room and not have you out here on cold."

Lucy laughed and Callie could tell it was mostly a fake laugh. "For the past week all I kept hearing was how you doctors are going to help me but you don't know how it feels like. You're pretty and loved and probably married and planning on children. I'm 15 and I've been beat up and raped by my own uncle most of the time. I thought about dying so many times before but instead I ran away. And there are moments when I wish I would die. So the pain would go away."

Callie felt her heart breaking. All that was happening around her lately really put pressure on her mood. "I'm a lesbian. And less than loved. My parents practically disowned me. And god it's so terrible. Everything that has happened to you but you're not alone. And I promise that when you leave this hospital you're going to live with your grandma and meet a nice boy and fall in love and all that."

Lucy looked at her tears in her eyes on the verge of falling. "You really promise?"

Callie managed a weak smile and nodded. She watched the teenager stand up and sighed in relief. She helped her through the window and back safely in her bed. The girl had to be in a lot of pain considering she ripped the IV, that also delievered pain drugs, out of her body. If something would happen Callie wasn't sure if she would ever forgive herself.

Callie left the room quickly afterwards and felt steps behind her. She knew someone ran after her.

"Hey you okay?"

Callie was surprised to see it was Arizona. "Yeah, just the whole story. Really gets to me. You?" She knew that the blonde wasn't well but asked anywy.

Arizona shrugged. She couldn't talk about her feelings.

Callie entered an on call room even if she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. It was worth to try. She was pleasantly surprised when the blonde followed her. Callie took off her lab coat and placed it on the bottom of the bed.

Arizona was doing the same. After they both settled in beds that were opposite of each other Callie decided to speak. "Do you talk? About uh you know?" Callie was careful not sure how far she can pressure Arizona into talking without her walking away.

"I used to," Arizona answered simply. And with that she turned around so her back facing towards Callie.

Callie had so many questions prepared but she knew it wasn't time to talk. At least she said something, she thought. Once again Callie couldn't fall asleep even if she was not interrupted.

"Callie?" The Latina heard a quiet whisper say.

"Hmm?" Callie replied half awake and half in her dream world.

After some shuffling around in Arizona's bed and a moment of silence there was only one word spoken. "Nevermind."

"What?" Callie asked not really curious.

"Uhm you haven't told anyone did you?" Arizona asked with some hesitancy that let Callie know it wasn't really what she meant to ask.

"No, I haven't. But you should," Callie answered honestly.

Callie heard no reply from the blonde so she thought she fell asleep. Callie grabbed her phone and pressed the middle button to turn the screen on. 4am. Great she's never gonna fall asleep.

"It was really beautiful, what you said to her," Arizona whispered starling Callie slightly.

"It was the truth," Callie replied simply.

Arizona released a deep sigh. "I'm really sorry the way I treated you, it was just a terrible day... Well more like week or maybe even a month and snapping at you wasn't fair to you while you just wanted to help me," Arizona confessed.

Callie turned around so she was looking at Arizona who was on her back staring at the seiling. "I understand, really. Well at least in a way." Callie could tell Arizona looked at her in what she assumed was in confused way but didn't dare to look at her back knowing there were a lot of questions to answer.

The next thing Callie knew was the sound of her alarm going off from her phone. She tried to turn over in the tiny bed but ended up falling on the ground with a loud groan. She slid her fingers across the screen to stop the alarm.

The second Callie managed to drag herself out of the on call room a way too perky voice interrupted her.

"I got you coffee," April said passing a cup to Callie.

"Uhm thanks," Callie muttered, too tired to deal with this. She was still grateful for the coffee though.

"Well, well," Callie heard a familiar voice say. She smiled before she even turned around to face the person.

"Addie," Callie said walking closer to Addison Montgomery and pulling her in a hug.

"The one and only. So I heard you're on a cool case and you're speaking publicly today."

Callie's stomach turned at the thought of it. "Mhm." Suddenly she wasn't so happy about being on the case anymore.

"So why are you here?" Usually Addison came back to do consults.

"A consult. I came with a helicopter so basically I'm getting to know the case and then bringing the baby to L.A," Addison explained. "You look like crap by the way."

Callie laughed and sipped on her coffee. "Thank you. I slept for like half an hour. And after the press conference about the case we have our first surgery and it's worse than we thought."

Addison and Callie continued to talk about the case and then Callie walked Addison to the NICU where Arizona was waiting. "Arizona Robbins, new head of pediatric surgery," she introduced herself.

"Addison Montgomery, your neonatal consult." They both shook each other's hands.

Addison felt some obvious tension between the new blonde she just met and her old friend. Before she could ask Callie's pager went off.

"See you in cafeteria?" Callie asked reading the message on her pager.

"Sure. I need to hear the story," she said emphasizing on the the. Callie simply rolled her eyes. "Have fun at your speech conference Torres."

After Callie's shaking speech she went to check the VIP patient. Lucy was in her room listening to her iPod. According to the nurses, interns and other doctors who were checking on her constantly she was in much more pain than yesterday.

"Hi," Callie said loudly so the young female could hear her.

Lucy took out her earbuds a sign that she was ready to listen. "So we're taking you into a surgery later today. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess. This won't be the risky surgery right?"

Callie could tell she was worried but who wouldn't. "No. It has risks but we're doing the spinal surgery after this one heals and we know you're ready. Did your grandma stop by?"

Lucy nodded and then stayed quiet. Callie wasn't the person to push her to talk so she left her to quiet. She had a therapist coming in her room every hour just to talk to her anyway.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I got pulled into a lame emergency surgery," Callie said sitting next to Addison. After her visit to Lucy she was pulled into a surgery because three older men decided to start a fight in a bar. The surgery barely lasted an hour but it was enough for them to push back Lucy's surgery.

"It's okay. I saw your name on the board."

"How's your patient?" Callie asking munching on her lunch.

"He'll live. The parents are paranoid wrecks though. So you and blondie huh?" Addison whiggled her eyebrows making Callie laugh loudly.

"God no. I mean there was something a while ago but now it's weird and awkward. Anyway what about you?" Callie decided not to give any details.

"Eh I've been better. I heard Sloan's involved. Even Mark Sloan got a girlfriend. Can you believe that?" Addison asked through a sigh. She felt like she would end up alone for forever.

"I was surprised too. And she's a little young but they're doing well if you don't count the constant break ups," Callie said, happy for her best friend to finally find someone.

"Derek and Meredith?" Addison asked curiously.

"Going strong as ever. Yang got Owen. Alex's still the intern magnet. You know Seattle Grace Mercy West."

"So being lesbian is working out for you?" Addison asked laughing slightly at how the brunette kept convincing her she was a huge fan of penis just a few years ago.

Callie shrugged. "Yeah I guess. But it's not really it you know. Maybe I was just meant to be alone."

Addison laughed sarcastically. The Latina was hardly ever alone. "Well at least you're getting some."

Callie laughed, shaking her head. Sometimes she hasn't realized how much she missed Addison until she was back.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have billions of ideas for more Calzona stories so if you want to write one but don't have an idea about what message me and I'll help. I can't write all the stories that I would like but maybe someone else can. :) Also I'm sick so I'm writing as much as I can. You can never know when an update will come. This is so far the longest chapter in the story. **

* * *

The first surgery was very succesful and they already managed to put Lucy on her feet. Callie got two days off to prepare for the big spinal surgery. It was nerve wrecking for all the surgeons on the case. The list of things that could have gone wrong is too long.

Since Callie woke up early she decided to drive around in her thunderbird before she would have to go to work. It wasn't raining and it wasn't too cold so Callie lifted the car's roof feeling the breeze on her face as she drove. It was the best feeling right next to the rush in the operating room.

Callie parked her vintage car just in time to hear a motorcycle stop right next to her. She always hated bikes. Especially fast ones and not just because of all the bones she had to fix from accidents but also because a jerk on a bike once scratched her precious car. Callie exited her car just in time to see the person on the bike step off.

She knew it was a woman judging from the blonde hair peaking from the helmet and Callie had to admit that a woman in leather and on a bike was pretty hot. Her jaw dropped when the helmet was removed and it revealed Arizona.

Callie blushed when she noticed she got caught staring and started walking towards the hospital.

"Hot right?" Arizona asked with amused tone once she caught up with Callie.

"Sure. That bike looks pretty lovely," Callie decided to tease back.

They entered the hospital together and got changed in their scrubs. Owen stopped Callie when they reached the attending's longue. "Hey Torres you ready?"

"Well as I'll ever be. It's just the grandma and the social worker right? No press this time?"

Owen nodded. They just had to explain the surgical plan to Lucy's grandma and then to the child protection service who still kept a very close eye on the girl.

Callie rolled her lab coat's sleeves up and followed Arizona in the room where April and Lexie were already doing morning rounds with Derek supervising them. Alex, as usual, was late.

"Morning," Arizona said cheerfuly.

Callie couldn't help but think what was going on in the blonde's head. She was so happy most of the time and charming people with her dimpled smile, yet her inner secret was the scariest. What caused her to do that to herself? That was the question that flew through Callie's mind way too many times.

"Doctor Torres?" Arizona repeated for the second time noticing how her co-worker's minds were far away.

Callie's head snapped up and she looked at the blonde with a puzzled expression.

"The plan," Arizona said quietly to remind the brunette what they were talking about.

"Uhm right," Callie started sheepishly and showed the x-rays on computer screen. After a confused start she explained their plan in a way that everyone understood.

"Doctor Karev will prep you up," Arizona added when her student showed up. Normally they would use an intern for that but it was his punishment for being late.

"I got the Chief to sing all the papers," Derek said. They were all pulled away from any emergency or trauma because of the surgery.

They ordered coffees and sat down in the cafeteria while April and Lexie did the rest of morning rounds.

"Hey Cal remember that chick from derm you used to date isn't she like into men as well?" Mark asked joining the group uninvited.

Callie groned. "No, I don't have her number if that's what you meant and what did you do again with Lexie?"

Mark blushed slightly and that meant terrible news. Mark was never the one to blush. "I uhm... I have a daughter."

Arizona didn't really have anything to think since she didn't know Mark that well apart from him being a manwhore but Callie and Derek stared at him with wide eyes.

"You what?" Derek was the first to break the silence.

"I have a daughter. Sloan Riley. And she's pregnant," Mark said giving in even more details.

Derek laughed. "I knew it would happen eventually but a pregnant daughter? How old is she?"

"No, no, no, let me guess," Callie said interrupting. "Is she like a slutty version of you and pregnant at 16? Or maybe 17? Tell me I'm right."

"She's 18 and Callie seriously? You do not get to judge," Mark said slightly upset that his best friends would think of him that way even if he knew they were right.

"Look you're great Mark and you're smart and handsome but you're also a manwhore and somehow you managed to scare Addison away and now Lexie. Fix things with Lexie before you try to be a father or a grandpa because she's somehow very good for you and I don't think you could do it alone."

Mark sighed. "Ok fine. I don't know what to do though but you're busy so I'll just see you tomorrow and we can celebrate." He kissed Callie on the cheek and walked away.

"I've never seen Sloan handled so well. Good job," Derek said chuckling.

Callie shrugged. "He's probably just gonna lose Lexie even more before. And god he's gonna be a grandpa."

Derek looked at his watch. "Time to get ready. See you in the OR." He sent both girls a smile and walked away.

Callie followed Arizona's lead so they were both standing too. "I guess it's time," the blonde said.

"Yeah. You ready?"

Arizona nodded and crooked her head on the side. "You?"

Callie grinned. "You bet."

Callie scrubbed in second. They weren't in hurry until they had the girl opened on the table. Their plan was very clear. Lucy was already under anesthesia. She was on her stomach and if it came to any complications they would have a hard time doing anything about it.

The crew got together. As the case was important the gallery was pretty full too. Interns and other residents taking notes and even the Chief sat there to watch the progress.

"Dammit," Callie said when they got to the spine. She looked at Derek who shook his head.

"There's too much scar tissue. We need to change our plan," Derek stated the obvious.

"What about doing laminectomy and spinal fusion at the same time?" Lexie suggested.

"But the risks are much higher," Callie said through a sigh.

"If me and Ben keep a close eye on her BP and heart rate there's no reason you couldn't do the surgery," Arizona said. They got too far to just quit.

Derek nodded and looked up at the gallery to see if the Chief approves. Richard nodded at the team.

Callie and Derek were looking through the surgical thelescope, Alex was doing suction and April and Lexie were assisting by holding back the vesels, muscles and nerves. Arizona was just observing and was ready to jump in if anyone needed her help.

"Everybody still," Derek ordered.

Lucy's BP was rising and so was the beeping of the machine. Alex's hand was twiching. "Boss," he pleaded for Arizona to switch.

"No. No one moves," Derek repeated.

Ben kept looking at the monitors. Arizona stepped by Alex's side. "I really need to switch. My hand is cramping."

Callie looked at Derek who was concentrated on removing small pieces of disk and was making pressure on one of the nerves and Alex's cramping was only making it worse.

Arizona grabbed Alex's hand to keep it still but could feel the cramps. "Have you drank anything today?" she asked.

Alex would shake his head if he didn't have to be still. "No," he replied quietly.

"Close your eyes," Arizona said. Everyone looked at her like she's insane since Alex's hand was in somebody's body. "Do it."

Alex closed his eyes and the beeping got louder.

"Guys," Ben warned but no reply.

Derek kept working quietly with everyone assisting him and Arizona tried to help Alex's cramp pass.

"Now picture waves," Arizona said softly. She remembered how she used to do this with her therapist. "Try to control them. When you can control the waves, you can control the cramps."

Ben was getting inpatient. "I'm going to have to intubate." The beeping was getting louder and faster and Lucy was on the verge of coding.

"Hold on," Derek said. "I'm almost done."

Callie listened to Arizona. It felt like she did this before. Calming the waves. Callie knew that because of how phantom pain but she knew Arizona's pain was completely different.

Ben stood up ready to intubate when it suddenly calmed. Derek raised both of his hands and looked at Alex's hand. Arizona stopped holding it when she felt the cramps pass.

"I'm good," Alex said and nodded gratefully at his new mentor.

"Okay we do the spinal fusion now and we close up," Derek said and looked at everyone. "Karev switch with Robbins."

The rest of the surgery went by smoothly and when they ended they earned an applause that reached their ears by intercom.

"Party at Mer's house later. You guys coming?" Alex asked Callie, Arizona, Lexie and April since Derek lived there and had to come anyway.

"Uhm sure," Callie replied with a shrug.

Alex looked at Arizona full of hope. Arizona didn't want to go but had a hard time saying no. "Okay fine."

Alex smirked. "See you then."

"I think he thinks you're hitting on him," Lexie said.

Arizona scrunched her face as Callie laughed. If he only knew, the brunette thought.

"Great job guys," Richard Webber said shaking each attending's hand. "I'm proud of you."

After an hour passed they decided to check on Lucy. Anesthesia was worn off by now. Lucy was laying on her side, each side supported by pillows while her back was in a cast so she wouldn't joint anything.

"Hi," Derek said starting first. "Can you hear me?"

Lucy groggily opened her eyes. "Hey," she mumbled. Exhaustion was common after surgeries.

"We're just gonna do some tests," Callie added. "Can you wiggle your fingers and toes for me please?"

Lucy whiggled all of them. The doctors smile at each other.

Arizona ran her fingers over Lucy's feet and when the girl giggled it meant she felt it. Then she took Lucy's hand. She pressed her thumb against the hand. "Do you feel that?" After Lucy's nod she continued. "I'm going to draw a letter and you're going to tell me which one." Arizona drew an L as in Lucy.

When Lucy got it right they did the rest of nerve exams and were happy that none of them were damaged. "I think we deserve that party," Callie said.

It was right on time for them to go. Arizona and Callie walked together to the parking lot because they were parked next to each other. Callie still couldn't get over the fact that the blonde owned a bike.

"So you're really going to that party?" Callie asked as she watched Arizona slip her helmet on.

"I don't really have a choice," Arizona replied and Callie could tell there was a smirk playing on her lips.

"See you there then," Callie said and opened the door of her thunderbird.

"Callie?"

Callie looked at Arizona. "Yeah?"

"I kinda don't know where Meredith lives," she said through a nervous laugh.

"Just follow me," Callie said and shut the door. She heard Arizona say something but she wasn't sure she heard it right. "What?"

"I said ride with me. Uhm I have an extra helmet. You don't have to. I just.. Nevermind," Arizona nervously shuttered. She was also slightly panicking. Maybe it was because Callie knew her darkest secret or because that woman seemed to surprise her day after a day.

"I've never ride one of these," Callie admitted. Sure she had her a bike in her rebelious teenage years but that didn't compare to Arizona's bike. It looked huge and heavy. And the colour made it look even more dangerous. Black and red.

"All you have to do is hold on and tell me directions," Arizona said. She didn't even know why she kept pressuring Callie into driving with her. She usually hated other people riding with her.

Callie stepped out of her thunderbird and Arizona stepped off her bike. She opened the mini truck where the second helmet was and passed it to Callie who quickly placed it over her head. Arizona smiled at how ridiculous yet cute the brunette looked with a green helmet on it.

Arizona sat back down on her bike and stabilized it. Callie placed her hands on Arizona's shoulders and sat behind her. Arizona turned the gas on a few times letting the bike come to live and then lifted her legs and quickly drove away.

Callie could totally get used to the feeling of riding. It felt somehow very similiar to her own car. It pushed adrenaline through her body and even if the cold wind was hitting her she felt extremely warm. Or maybe it was the beautiful blonde sitting between her legs and driving that bike so smoothly.

"Turn left and go down the street," Callie instructed when they reached the red light. Arizona nodded.

Ten minutes later they arrived. It felt slightly awkward between them and Callie thought it was maybe just her but the shy smile on Arizona's face when she handed the helmet back to her told Callie she felt it too.

"Glad you made it," Meredith said. The music was loud and there was a lot of alcohol that was easily smelled through the house.

"Yo Torres, blondie over here," Mark yelled and waved his hand.

Callie was surprised to see him here since he seemed pretty upset after finding he has a daughter and the incident with Lexie. But then again alcohol was a cure for everything.

Callie got quickly pulled into a conversation. It took her a while to realize that the blonde went missing. She looked around. What should she do? Mark started talking to Bailey and she took the chance to look for Arizona.

She found Arizona sitting on the porch and looking at the sky. "Hey," Callie said softly. "You okay?"

Arizona nodded. "Yeah. Just glad that the surgery is over." She sighed to herself at how unconvincible she sounded.

"What's bothering you?" Callie asked. She wanted nothing more than to help her.

"Nothing," came as a reply. Arizona was sure that if she said a longer sentence she woud break down as if being caught releasing her bigger demons wasn't humiliating enough.

"Sure," Callie replied sarcastically. "Can I help you in any kind of way?"

Arizona shook her head and avoided eye contact.

"You know I'm a good listener," Callie said. "And whatever's bothering you so much isn't worth it. Trust me."

Arizona turned around and faced Callie. Bad idea. Because the second she looked into those big soulful eyes she felt her eyes start to water. She was surprised about what happened next.

Callie pulled Arizona into a hug. She felt the smaller woman tense but then relax and just a second later she shuddered. Arizona couldn't help herself. She hugged Callie back and started crying. Everytime she felt tears come to a stop it started all over again. There she was hugging a woman she barely knew yet this stranger knew her more than her own parents did right now.


End file.
